


Yearning

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [25]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She yearns to get on a bus.





	Yearning

She yearns to get on a bus and go far away. But what about Teddy? Madelyn couldn't leave him alone in that house. She couldn't care less about her other siblings, but him she loved so much that it actually hurt her heart. 

A young girl on her own would raise enough suspicions, but with a baby long, they'd be caught and back home before Madelyn could say the words "Broken bones," 

Her dad would kill her then, this madelyn was certain. So she stays, but every day the yearning grows stronger. One day she thinks it will be so strong And powerful that nothing will be able to stop her getting on that bus.


End file.
